147128-do-carbine-employees-regularly-play-the-game-they-work-on
Content ---- Lemurs can't $(*@% talk. I specifically remember this fact from a zoo trip. | |} ---- ---- ZOBOOMAFOOOOOOOOOOO! EDIT: Theres also the 3rd type, where they really want to play the game but their duties give them little time to do so. Usually producers can sometimes fall into this or really busy community managers. Edited November 16, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- That's ok, I'm not talking, I'm typing. | |} ---- ---- See? I knew Caydiem would respond. Bardic is another dev who plays often. | |} ---- ---- Rofl i saw someone doing that over the weekend, they had a greatsword look equipped but werent a warrior. I thought it was hilarious, | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're the worst. Edit: Can you guys at least fix it at the same speed the summon bug was fixed? Edited November 16, 2015 by DoctorButts | |} ---- Was it timetravel dance or the timetravel imposter named time travel LOL DOCTORBUTTS Edited November 17, 2015 by Techr | |} ---- How about first fixing the Cosmetic reward entitlements that still aren't granted and don't allow us to join more circles or create arena teams and guilds or even give me more slots on the ah/cx. Instead of fixing any bugs that are actually fun. I don't mind bugs being fixed even if its fun, but i would get pretty frustrated that awards i should have gotten months ago because i payed money for this game aren't rewarded and then funny bugs are fixed almost immediatly... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You do understand that the majority of the population enjoys that bug right? Do you really want to fix a part of the costume system that just brought a ton of new enjoyment to the game? You know those several engineer skins that have been bugged to appear on the wrong class weapons for over 5 months now? Yeah. Don't touch those either. You know the class sets and opposite faction sets? No touchy. You have so many other things that need desperate priority over this lol. This is another one of those "Happy little accident" moments in Wildstar. Stop touchy. | |} ---- But... But... I finally fulfilled my dream of playing an Aurin Engineer :( Edited November 17, 2015 by Revon | |} ---- ---- What's the stalker stealth bug? | |} ---- ---- Enemy's see you in full stealth and allies cant.......Its a lot of fun in arenas and BGs! | |} ---- Not before redmoon is out! <3 TT. | |} ---- How about the costume dye bugs, UI error bugs that show incorrect prices or overcharge players. Currency errors, insert other plethora of errors that are at least the top 30 in priority over pointless changes like "These unintended costumes are causing players to have too much fun". LAS errors, ghost ability points not properly removing, Carbine addon errors, etc. I'm certain there is at least a few things per department that will have much more benefit to the game to fix along with the gadget/las stuff. | |} ---- Addons aren't the issue though, they always worked as long as the Stalker was still mid-stealth transition. The problem is they're almost constantly semi-visible now, you can even see things like Runes of Protection on them because the character never completely disappears. They *cupcake*ed up something with stealth and it needs to be fixed, asap! I cringe everytime I see a Stalker in arena and, well, see them before they get to open. I just sort of pretend I didn't see anything and stay quiet about it to my team mates. This is such an unfair bug towards Stalkers, especially as Season 2 just started. | |} ---- This, I also cringe whenever I see the stalker with the stealth bug. Also, in arena sometimes I can't see my own stealthed partner which is REALLY USEFUL (not) but I can see the enemy teams stalker. For a class that relies on the element of surprise, it's not very fair. | |} ---- That is an issue though and it's not a good thing. Having addons capable of pin pointing exact location of a steatlhed target is very underwhelming gameplay. The bug with being able to see them from unintended ranges or just not able to see them at all aside. Both would't be missed. | |} ---- Addons aren't capable of that outside the stealth bug though. Addons normally will mark the stalker for as long as you can see them anyway (just like any other class), they "flicker" a bit before they disappear completely so you can see them, addon or not. | |} ---- c'mon meerkat.....c'mooooon Let us have this. It's a happy accident people like and enjoy....c'moooooooon In regard to the stealth bug it should also be noted that tether mine name plates can and do give away their position. I've seen this happen multiple times and it really sucks that under normal circumstances you placed a really good setup for tether mines but the enemy can see them clear as day without stealth detection buff and just walk around them. Edited November 17, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe I'm weird' but the last thing I ever judge a character by is the weapon they are weilding. The icons and abilities are what pop to me first and the weapon last. It might be due to me playing games where classes can use multiple weapons(in some cases all weapons), but that's just me I guess. To me this is an unintended and actually positive bug for many people. Since we can't have the race/class combos we want anytime soon(and from the dead silence we get every time it's brought up) it's the closest we may ever get for a long time. Unless the bug somehow in some weird freakish abnormal way is connected to breaking something else(i can't imagine how that'd even be possible) I say leave it be and give people the option to have fun. I know it's strange the things I will get defensive about, but I LOVE when I get aesthetic options. So please Carbine...let us have this! *shakes Meerkat* Also I'm curious if Jeff kurtenacker plays Wildstar, I want to buy him all the cash shop items as a big thank you for the incredible job with the music. Edited November 17, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- THIS SO. MUCH. THIS. | |} ---- ---- I'm not gonna lie, I'm going to feel a little bit of WS has been lost whenever that gets fixed. | |} ---- Fine...I can't say I agree...but fine... *crosses Mcherios off xmas list* You know who we never hear from? The art team...Do any of them play? Edited November 17, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- Edited November 17, 2015 by Katia Managan | |} ---- ---- I'm pretty sure espers weapon animation are supported with other class weapons... get it? cause we don't have animations | |} ---- ---- ---- So close to last place! | |} ---- I remember that. Timetravel hits 50 that night. Green quest gear. We have a spot open in DS, hey let's give TT a pristine key. | |} ---- ---- Making fun of Timetravel is ALWAYS on topic. | |} ---- ---- attachment points don't work correctly. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that most people that enjoy this unintended feature don't really care that it looks sloppy. They simply enjoy the idea (or otherwise potential in roleplay scenarios) of wearing a weapon that their class or race would otherwise not allow. aren't supported Same statement as above. Of course the animations aren't supported. can't use silhouettes for easy recognition on the battlefield because we allow cross-class costuming. That makes the weapon the most important item for quick recognition of class. Most people use addons to recognise classes in PvP anyway. Though, if this is really an issue, just disable the skins for PvP. It shouldn't matter in PvE right? (Besides raid content? Debatable, as this is a very social and interactive part of the game that almost cannot be done without voip. If it's really that much of an issue, a player will be asked by their teammates to swap their unorthodox weaponry out.) In closing, I know that it's a simply fixed bug, but please, it's not harming anyone. I know that the easy way is to simply disable this unintended feature, but with a little effort put in a workaround to disable these skins only in PvP there should really be no issue, right? One of many that actually approve of this wardrobe malfunction. - Verm Edit: Just to be clear, when I meant PvP I meant both the structured instanced PvP, as well as simple open world flagged PvP. Edited November 18, 2015 by Verminious | |} ---- You don't get it, the point of being "able to see them" is that they are still hollow and hard to see. Which would work and be hard to pick out in team fights or in certain camera angles if there wasn't a clearly drawn line or icon on them at all times. There is no surprise attacks or hiding when you're always clearly pinpointed. It's as dumb as how addons know to label clones as pets with appropriate nameplates.Stalkers are supposed to have some form of "tricks' and addons almost completely negate them more often than not.If a stalker comes up behind me while in their slightly visible hollow form. I wouldn't notice it if I was distracted. But thanks to addons it's pretty hard to miss the giant icons/lines telegraphing his every idea.Pretty hard to ignore how bad some mechanics have gotten in this game due to addons or spaghetti code. | |} ---- Any chance ya'll can fix the limbo fps stutter first? Do we have Carbine devs who raid? Even casually? Edited November 18, 2015 by Niliana Bloodbound | |} ---- ---- would you like to have those fixes on the ptr first or are they allowed to hotfix the game to not delay it for 1-2 weeks? ;) | |} ---- No, you don't get it. I've already explained twice and you still don't understand. Stalkers DO NOT get addons pointing them out when they "flicker", like when they walk past you and you hear the "swoosh" and you can see a ghostly figure. The addons only point them out when they are out of stealth and like 0.25-0.5s after they hit stealth and haven't fully disappeared yet, and when they do that you can see them even without addons. HOWEVER this new bug is causing problems with that. Normally, and before this bug which only started with the Season 2 update, never used to happen and Stalkers never had problems with their stealth, nor did people have any problems spotting stalkers brushing past them. Any half decent PvPer knows to pay attention to their surroundings and keep an ear out for Stalkers if they know there might be one nearby. Stealth mechanics and how addons work (read: don't work) with it are fine, except for this new bug that hasn't been around before and needs to be fixed soon. Addons do not, can not and never have been able to draw lines to stealthed Stalkers. There is code in the game that prevents that, this is also why Stalkers do not show up on addons like TheZone or Who when they are in stealth. Signed, 100% PvP player who plays Arena and Battlegrounds daily since Drop 2 and has faced a fair number of Stalkers, uses a ton of addons and has also played a Stalker. | |} ---- ---- Not on Meerkat's team, but this issue came across my desk today. Between this and the Guild Flasks fix, I am probably Reddit's #1 villain atm. :ph34r: (Level 50 warrior. I frequently whisper into Moja's ear to buff warrior.) -edit- Haha. Meerkat beat me to fixing it. Duplicate bug report is duplicate. :lol: Edited November 18, 2015 by CRB_Hotspur | |} ---- That sucks. You're going to make a very large number of people very upset. Why not just let it go, like that one top or the hoverboard dancing? Those are bugs too. It's not hurting anybody and you can still costume the right class. EDIT: You're kidding, right? Do you not remember the costumes in PvP debacle? Costumes were originally disabled in PvP, and everyone thought it was dumb. No one takes the time to squint at a person's weapon (or lack thereof) to determine their class. They look at the party frame or click on them if it's actually important, which it very rarely is. In PvP it doesn't matter at all what class someone is, only their role, which you have to watch ability usage and damage taken to determine. Edited November 18, 2015 by SnowFox102 | |} ---- Obviously they weren't working as intended so the fix was not unexpected. Unfortunately it did make many of the increased plat fees bearable to some people. Hopefully they'll add their voices to that debate instead of giving up on the game. | |} ---- Uh oh. Hopefully the price of things will come down accordingly (LOL- not likely!) | |} ---- ---- It's no more weird than class PvP and raid sets being worn by other classes. The quip about animations not working is actually completely false, they still work properly on all classes, you're just holding a different model. Most races even have proper in-combat idle animations for all weapons anyway (Esper is the disarmed animation, everyone can hold a gun because the mining laser uses the same animation, etc) and if they don't they use the disarmed/no weapon equipped idle like an Esper. The only glitch is one weapon on Aurin, while it's in the sheathed state. And even then it's just silly, not game breaking. A lot of RPers are using this now, because there's no lore reason for Aurin to not be able to use a gun, Chua with claws, etc. We get that class support takes a lot of time, so we make do with what we have. Wanting to "fix" something that's completely harmless really is just petty. Don't even get me started about looking weird. A lot of players go out of their way to look weird because they can, and it's really refreshing to able to do so. Every other game pretty much has fashion police and you're stuck with your class costume or something else restrictive. Y'all tried to get Frenzi to wear pants in the F2P drop, don't think I didn't notice. But Frenzi still runs freeeeeeeeee! You'll never stop me! I'll be weird if I want to be! | |} ---- Whisper louder please | |} ---- this is exactly why i made this topic, to see how many devs actively do this. if they don't experience the game outside of work they don't get as much of feel for what the players are experiencing, and are having huge problems with outside of bug reports and forum QQ. What if we compromised and the people that have already saved weapon skins to their costumes are grandfathered in with those already save costumes?!?! =D *wink wink nudge nudge BTW some of the animations dont work with cross weapons i know for a fact if your an engineer with a greatsword, the electricity animation does play when you electrocute. Edited November 18, 2015 by Techr | |} ---- ---- I check the forums daily and take stock of issues or questions that I might be able to contribute to in some meaningful way. I think it's important to know what you guys are saying and what your concerns are. If I see something I feel is important, but which I have little to no control over, I bring the post(s) to the attention of someone who can help. As far as playing goes, I have two fifties (a Chua Spellslinger and a Mordesh Warrior) and I'm working on a third (a Draken Stalker). I go back and forth between factions and try to cover as much of the content as I can, though I mostly focus on PvE. Once I'm done with the Stalker, I'll roll an Esper on the Exile side. | |} ---- I said it before and I'll say it again. I will forever shut up and be a happy camper if this ever happened... I would be a very happy Chua stalker....OH SO VERY HAPPY...*sigh* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately that's not how it works. The stuff we respond quickly too isn't because it's "silly," it's because we have a quick response. Larger bugs require much more team effort because there is a process of defining bugs, testing their causes, and determining the appropriate fix, which sadly, isn't always a quick one. Thank you for your understanding, -Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- I'm one of the original Espers, made her on day one of headstart, and i've been fighting to keep things as they are now. It would look ridiculous with a hovering blade in front of your face with the animations they have now. The entire set of attack animations would need to be changed and I like the ones we have. | |} ---- It's a preference. I think what we have is nice don't get me wrong, but we've had some who'd like more weapon involvement in a sense. Think it best to leave it at personal preference, but I'd love an option or toggle for it. :) Hitching off of this though and bringing this train back on track hopefully. I want to say that while I love what Carbine as a whole has done in the past and putting criticism aside for a moment; We've heard from many different departments/teams, but while I am thankful for all of the responses the effort you all put in I don't get to see/hear much from the art team. It was nice in CO talking to Taco about art and such in the game and sometimes even bouncing ideas around. I'd ask if Garrett Hanna plays, but not sure if he's still part of Carbine still. I realize that doing art for a game is rather tasking/time consuming getting everything setup. I'd love to be able to ask them questions or just even an in-game meet n greet, etc...However I doubt that will be possible and they're really busy. So I guess if anything can you just give them all a pat on the back for all the wonderful visuals and art as a whole for Wildstar. It's a lovely breath of fresh air and I sometimes love just sitting in game looking at everything.*tips hat* | |} ---- I'm just wondering how something so obvious like the flasks giving 100-200% more than they should got missed for so long and was still only because it was reported by a player. Are employees not in guilds? Was the gold intake just that nice and "fillfulling" that not even staff wanted to report it? That's a genuine question too as while getting 6'ish gold per 50 lvl quest felt like a decent investment in time spent vs reward, 2g 70'ish per quest (even with a sub and greed flask) does not. Edited November 20, 2015 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- A toggle would be fantastic. I know my personal preference is for Espers as they are now but i'd never put my preference over everyone else's. If they were to be more inclusive of the Psy Blades then a toggle would be great. Saying that though, if they do make weapons more a part of combat it wouldn't break the class for me. The only thing that ever stopped me playing a class was that arm cannon on Warriors. I didn't play one until they let us cover that up. Going on from something else you said.... I remember, before the strain drop, the devs did an event on PTR where a few of them turned up. That was a fun evening. They should do that again. | |} ---- Scroll about 2/3's of the way down your keybinds and you can set a toggle button. | |} ---- ---- ---- yer my hero! | |} ---- ---- AWW :( | |} ---- Meerkat - Lead of Combat and Rewards - I oversee balance, classes, general pop overworld creatures, itemization, tradeskills, and share PvP responsibilities with TimeTravel. | |} ---- She no longer is part of Carbine as I recall. | |} ---- Senior Game Designer, expert for Expeditions and maestro of Shade's Eve and Winterfest. Also a bunch of little things here and there (Discoveries, etc.) | |} ---- I've done some testing of Winterfest on the PTR, and it's even more hilariously fun than Shade's Eve. Bless you Caydiem, you're doing Crate's work. I can't wait for it to hit live! (I still want the bows to be toys btw) | |} ---- ---- Awesome, /clap on the Shade's Eve event and from what I've been told about Winterfest, going to be very successful. | |} ----